It can't be
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: what happens whan an old face makes their return
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN PAIR OF KINGS

* * *

Boomer & Boz were walking in the woods on the dark side of the island, they would have taken the light side but the route was blocked by a bunch of trees.

Boz: "Boom, are you sure this is a good way to go?"

Boomer: "Yeah why?"

Boz: "THAT!"

Boomer looks up to see a giant wakka bug that had the same look towards the kings as Lanny.

?: "YIPPEE KAY AYE WAKKA"

Boz: "Who said that?"

Boomer: "That sounded like... but it can't be"

All of a sudden a man wearing Kingkowen style armour comes out of the trees and rips off the wakka's head with his bear hands.

Boz: "Who are you?"

The man turns around, takes off his helmet and reveals himself as a guy about boomers age and height but with Boz's skin tone.

The Guy: "I'm back"

Boomer: "BRADY"

Boomer & Brady hug since they were now reunited

Boz: "I love a good reunion, and a good banana cream pie"

Brady: "Wait Boom, who's this guy?"

Boomer: "Brady, meet our long lost triplet brother, Boz"

Brady: "I don't believe you"

Boomer: "Really? Boz, show him your birthmark"

Boz lifts his shirt to show the Kingkow swirl on his bellybutton

Brady: "Woah, thats cool, wanna see mine?"

Boz: "Sure"

Brady lifts up his trouser leg to show his birthmark on his left knee

Boz: "Cool"

Brady: "Wait, if you're my triplet, how come you look nothing like me?"

Boz: "It's complicated"

Boomer: "Well, at the risk of breaking up this happy family moment, we should get back to the castle"

Boz: "I'll take the route with less beasts"

And like that, Boz was swinging through the trees

Brady: "How did he do that?"

Boomer: "After he was seperated from us in a storm, Boz was raised by apes"

Brady: "Cool"

Boomer: "Oh, and before I forget, dont accept fruit from him"

Brady: "Why?"

Boomer: "He hides fruit between his toes so that he doesn't go hungry"

Brady: "Wierd"

Boomer: "And yet, some people think he's the smartest"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS

* * *

Boomer and Brady were on their way to the castle

Boomer: "So, Brady, why are you at Kingkow, I thought you were moving back to Chicago?"

Brady: "I did, I went back to Chicago, graduated high school, got back at Rhondo for everything he did to us... but I missed this place, so I hopped back in the balloon and set a course back here... but a storm caused me to crash and I lived in the jungle for the past 7 months"

When they got back to the castle, King Boz was waiting in the plaza (for anyone who doesn't know what a plaza is, it is the section of land outside the castle where Jiki Kiki is).

Brady: "Wait, why is there a boat in the plaza?"

Boz: "After I was seperated from you two at birth, I lived on Mindu where I was raised by apes, then the King and queen of Mindu found me and raised me as there own, about 2 years ago when you left, another storm brought me back here but left the boat stuck there"

Boomer: "We're trying to get it moved"

Brady: "Oh, well lets get me reunited with my old friends"

Boz: "Wait, I have an idea for a dramatic enterance"

[I'm not going to tell you people it]

Boomer & Boz enter the castle where they see Mason & Mikayla playing chess while Lanny was playing solitaire

Mason: "Hey my kings, how are you?"

Boz: "We're good Mason, but we had to get back here by going through the dark side"

Mason: "WHAT? WHY?"

Lanny: "Who cares?"

Boomer: "Mason, we only took the dark side route because the oyher route was blocked by trees"

Lanny (whispering): "Rats, the trees missed"

Boz: "But we did see an old face there"

Mason: "Who?"

Boz & Boomer at the same time: "See for yourself"

Like that, Brady pushed the doors open.

Mikayla & Mason at the same time: "BRADY YOU'RE BACK"

Brady: "That's right, I'm back and this time, it's for good"

Mikayla: "I can't believe it, the triplets are reunited"

Lanny (sarcasticly): "Yeah, great"

Mason: "How about a picture to celebrate?"

The triplets: "YEAH"

Mason took the picture and everyone but Lanny was happy. Until...

Mikayla: "Wait, I just realised something"

Boz: "What?"

Mikayla: "We only have 2 crowns, 2 king beds, 1 sceptre and 1 throne. Brady can't be king again unless Boomer or Boz step down"

* * *

Woah cliffhanger, one of the triplets won't be king, this isn't a vote but send in a review of the story so far and tell me who should be the pair of kings, and what should happen to the triplet who isn't a king.


	3. Chapter 3

I read the reviews, 2 people responded to my poll and both think Boz should step down, but that poll wasn't to decide the outcome, it was to find out your opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings

* * *

The triplets were in the kings bedroom thinking about what to do.

Brady: "I can't believe one of us can't be king"

Boz: "I'll step down, I've been king of 2 islands now"

Boomer: "No Boz, I'll step down, I've been king of Kingkow longest and my reign has to stop someday"

Brady: "No, I won't be king, you two have built a bond and I can't break that"

At that moment Lanny entered the room.

Lanny: "Have you guys decided on who won't be king yet?"

Boz: "Not yet"

Lanny: "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going back to Lanada"

Lanny leaves.

Brady: "Lanada?"

Boomer: "We gave Lanny his own island to rule because we thought he hated us"

Brady: "THAT'S IT"

Boz: "What's it?"

Brady: "If we convince Lanny to step down as king of Lanada, one of us can take over and all 3 of us would be king of something"

Boomer: "But Lanny would never give up that island, he loves it too much"

Brady: "Well we got to try something"

Boz: "I'm with Brady"

Boomer: "Fine"

The next day, the triplets went to Lanada to see Lanny.

Boz: "OK we're here"

Boomer: "So what's the plan?"

Brady: "We enter the castle, find Lanny, tell him there are tonnes of problems with Lanada, he steps down and one of us takes over"

Boomer, Boz and Brady walk up to the castle entrance where they encounter Catawumpus, Lanny's husky head of security.

Catawumpus: "No one sees king Lanny without the password"

Boomer: "Show some Lanadian pride"

Catawumpus: "Not the password"

Boz: "Lanny isn't a troll"

Catawumpus: "Not the password, also not true"

Brady: "What's your name?"

Catawumpus: "Catawumpus"

Brady laughs a bit by how silly Catawumpus' name is

Brady: "Catawumpus, you are a complete idiot"

Catawumpus: "That was last weeks password, leave now"

The triplets leave and try to think of a way in.

Boomer: "How are we going to get in?"

Boz looks up and sees an air duct.

Boz: "I'll in-**vent **a way in"

Brady: "What?"

Boz points at the vent.

Brady: "Oh in-**vent**, clever"

Boz climbs a tree, leaps across some branches, leaps to the vent and is able to grab it, pull it off and get in.

Boomer: "He did it"

Boz gets downstairs without being detected, unlocks the back entrance and lets Boomer and Brady inside.

Brady: "Now to find Lanny"

* * *

That's that for this chapter, will the triplets convince Lanny to step down as king of Lanada?

BTW: This story is different from my origional idea where Brady doesn't become king of Kingkow and joins the guards

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Sothe kings have made it it inside Lanny's castle so they can try to get him to step down so one of them can take over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings, I just like it

* * *

The triplets were in the castle trying to find Lanny's throne room without being spotted.

Brady: "Alright, we gotta find the throne room, this could take a while"

Boz: "Not if you just follow these directions on the wall"

Brady and Boomer look at the directions.

Boomer: "Good observational skills Boz"

Brady: "Ok, throne room, 7th floor room 10, what floor are we on?"

Boz: "7th"

Boomer: "That was easy"

They run up the hall until they found the throne room. They open the door to see Lanny.

Boz: "Lanny, we need to talk"

Lanny: "How did you get here?"

Boz: "Not important"

Lanny: "You snuck in didn't you?"

Boz: "Yes"

Lanny: "I respect that"

Brady: "Doesn't matter, we really need to talk to you"

Lanny: "What is it?"

Brady: "You have to step down as king of Lanada"

Lanny: "No"

Brady: "But it's dangerous"

Lanny: "I've been king of Lanada for years, I think I would have noticed anything dangerous, in fact the only dangerous thing on Lanada is Catawampus"

Brady: "He didn't seem that dangerous"

Lanny: "He's extremely accident prone, I've had 18 migranes because of him, and I'm not stepping down as king of Lanada, GET OUT"

Boz tries to leave but Brady blocks his path.

Boomer: "We're not leaving until you listen you never know what might be out there"

Lanny: "I know something that should be out there, you 3, GUARDS"

3 guards enter the throne room and throw the triplets out of the castle.

==Back on Kingkow==

Boz: "Well that didn't work"

Brady: "I know, I can't believe Lanny had his guards throw us out of his castle like that, we're Lanny's heroes"

Boomer: "Well to make matters worse, one of us still has to step down"

Boz: "You're right"

Mason enters.

Mason: "My kings, it's getting late, souldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

Boz: "We're not little kids Mason, but you do raise a good point, goodnight"

Brady: "I'll sleep in Lanny's old room"

Later that night in Lanny's old room.

Brady kept tossing and turning, he kept dreaming of different things like marrying Mikayla, becoming an award winning music star and other things he's always wanted. But he woke up when he accidently knocked over some sheets of paper that were on Lanny's old nightstand.

Brady: "Oops, I should put those back"

He goes to pick them up until he realises what they were.

Brady: "Plans to overthrow the kings?"

Brady turned on the lights and saw that Lanny once tried to let the Tarantula people kill him and Boomer. He kept reading and found some other evil plans that Lanny had attempted. He noticed a button that said to only be pushed by Lanny and he pressed it, after he pressed it there were dartboards on the wall with the kings faces, and a bunch of other stuff.

Brady: "Oh my god, Lanny's tried to kill us"

Realising that, Brady grabbed some of the plans and ran to Boomer and Boz's room. Brady burst through the door.

Brady: "GUYS WAKE UP"

Boomer and Boz woke up.

Boz: "What is it?"

Brady: "I found these, they're Lanny's"

Boomer: "What are they?"

Brady: "Plans to have the KINGS OF KINGKOW killed so that he could take over"

Boz: "What, Lanny tried to kill us?"

Brady: "Yes and not just once, look here's a plan to hypnotise a jester and convince him to terminate us, and here's a plan to give the bat medallion to Boomer's old tarantula lady land lord"

Boomer: "Oh my god, we gotta do something about this"

Boz: "One thing is making me curious"

Brady: "What's that?"

Boz: "How did we not notice?"

Brady: "Ok first thing tomorrow, we are going to Lanada and confronting Lanny about this"

Boomer: "Why don't we just go now?"

Brady: "Because now, I'm tired"

Brady leaves to get back to bed and Boomer and Boz go back to sleep.

* * *

Now the kings know all about Lanny's evil plots, what are they going to do? Find out next time

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own

* * *

The triplets were on there way to Lanada when...

Mason: "My kings, we need your help with the party"

Boomer: "Party? What party?"

Mikayla: "We're throwing a party to celebrate Brady returning to Kingkow"

Brady: "We're busy, we found out that Lanny's been trying to kill us so we're going to Lanada to confront him"

Mason and Mikayla: "WE WANT TO COME TOO"

Boz: "Ok then"

And so the triplets, the toughest person ever to exist and Mason all went to Lanada. When they arrived Catawumpus was guarding the door again.

Catawumpus: "What's the pass...Woah"

Catawumpus was interupted by Brady throwing him aside and kicking the door open. The group look around and find Lanny.

Brady: "LANNY"

Lanny: "I'm not stepping down"

Boz: "We're not here to talk about that"

Lanny: "Then why are you here?"

Brady: "This is why?"

Brady hands Lanny one of the plans.

Lanny: "Yeah I remember thi...Oh no"

Brady: "That's right, we know that you tried to kill us"

Lanny: "Yes I tried to kill you but that's only because I was meant to be king, I stopped when I was made King of Lanada"

Boz: "Hey check this one out, Give Boomer a bomb for a birthday present"

Boomer: "That must have been the edible bomb clock, that was after you were given Lanada"

Lanny: "Don't hurt me"

Mikayla: "You know, this does count as treason, for this, you can have Lanny thrown into the dungeon"

Brady: "Really?"

Boomer: "No, we're not throwing Lanny into the dungeon, he may have tried to kill us but he's still family"

Brady: "You once threw ME in the dungeon"

Boomer: "Lanny Rylansor..."

Boz: "Lanny's last name is Rylansor?"

Boomer: "...for your crimes, you are stripped of your crown of Lanada..."

Lanny: "You can't do that"

Mason: "Actually he can, Lanada is still part of Kingkow"

Boomer: "...You are also stripped of your title of prince of Kingkow and will spend the rest of your days as a commoner"

Lanny: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Mason: "Good job, but we still need one of you to step down as king of Kingkow"

Boz: "No we don't"

Mason: "How?"

Boomer: "Lanada needs a king, doesn't it?"

Boomer places Lanny's crown on Brady's head.

Boomer: "The new king of Lanada, Brady Bourne"

Lanny: "Your last name is Bourne?"

==At the castle on Kingkow==

Mason: "This party is going to be great, we can now celebrate Brady both returning and becoming king of Lanada"

Brady: "Now we are the tripet kings, we can have a bunch of new adventures"

Mikayla: "Boz is performing at the party, Brady, you wanna perform too?"

Brady: "You know it"

==At the party==

Mikayla was on the stage to announce the entertainment.

Mikayla: "And now, the rap stylings of King Boz Bourne"

Boz got on the stage, since I can't type the lyrics, I'm just gonna give you the Youtube link.

watch?v=q4jXMHelezQ

After Boz was finished, it was Brady's turn.

watch?v=jo7sSsDm3_M

When the party was over, Brady returned to Lanada, he was happy that now him and both his brothers were kings, now none of them had to step down.

* * *

All finished, this is not the final chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Here is my epilogue

* * *

The trio of kings were at the Kingkow plaza.

Mikayla: "King Brady"

Brady: "Yeah Mikayla?"

Mikayla: "Listen, I know that this might be overdue but, you wanna hang out tonight, just the 2 of us?"

Brady: "Yeah Sure"

Mikayla left, Brady couldn't believe that he actually had a date with Mikayla

* * *

Final Chapter, I will make a sequel about Brakayla.

BTW, I think the Pair of kings writers are lazy (**King**kow, **_B_**rady,_**B**_oomer,_**B**_oz, _**M**_ason,_**M**_ikayla)

**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
